Until I Met You
by Marissalyn
Summary: The year is 1980 and Jeremy has yet to find himself. His parents don't know the real him and he is always compared to his successful older sister Elena. He is trapped in a relationship that isn't really a relationship with his best friend's girl. His life is going no where, until he meets Anna.


He took a drag of his cigarette as its end glowed a deep red before parting his lips and letting a puff of smoke out, which drew itself over his head and across the campus, being carried along with the rest of the wind as it went to contaminate somebody else's lungs. Jeremy dropped the bud onto the concrete slab in between his feet as he took the toe of his right all-star and ground out the tobacco within the thin paper tube. He looked over to his friend Tyler Lockwood, who at the moment was sitting on the ledge of the brick wall that stood about 2 feet high from the ground as he sketched in his notebook for what had seemed like forever as Jeremy kicked his friend's shoe to get his attention.

Tyler continued to draw as he refused to look up as he placed the final touches on yet another one of his masterpieces. "Dude, what is it this time, another werewolf?" Jeremy asked as he sat down beside him to look over his shoulder. Tyler ignored him as he finally signed his name in the bottom right hand corner, the last thing he ever did to his drawings. "Yeah, I don't know man it's just something that I keep coming back to." Jeremy nodded as he heard the distinguishing sound of a certain someone's heels clacking towards them before stopping right before them. Jeremy trailed his eyes up her long tanned legs and over her slim body before meeting her eyes as she raised a brow, "To think that you could have made that any more noticeable scares me." Vicky Donavon said as she smirked, holding out her hand as he fished around in his coat pocket for the carton of cancer sticks. He pulled two out as he handed her one before lighting hers than his.

Tyler closed his notebook as Vicky took her place in his lap before they began their hourly make out session as Jeremy looked away, trying to think of anything but her, she wasn't his to have and she never would be. Even if her and Tyler ever broke up, as the bro code states, never date an ex of your friends, not that Tyler abided by that rule as he thought back to seventh grade when he caught his girlfriend at the time, Melanie Broswick lip locked with Tyler's tongue half way down her throat. He shook his head as he stood and walked away from the engaged couple as he headed towards the dormitory where he would return to his room for the night as he looked over all of his writings before calling it a night without having anyone to call his own. Tyler wouldn't return to their room for he would be spending yet another night at hers and Jeremy would remember how alone he truly was.

….

The next day as Jeremy climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist he heard the sound to the room shut quietly. It was only about 4am for he could never receive a good night's sleep, what with all of the nightmares he would have each night, which would cause him to wake in a sheen of sweat and his head nearly hitting the bottom of the bunk above his. Therefore it was early for anyone to be up at the moment, even for Tyler. He supposed Tyler might have had to leave even earlier this time because the land lord for the girl's dorms was making her rounds early today but he quickly pushed that idea aside as he grabbed a towel to dry his hair and opening the door, allowing the steam from the shower to rush out into the rest of the dorm to envelope the stale air from the night before that he had yet to clear by opening a window to let fresh air in.

He stepped out onto the hard beige carpeting to only have his jaw drop as he saw who had come in, so it wasn't Tyler. "Vicky, what are you doing here?" he asked quietly for the fact that the walls were thin and if anyone were to know there was a girl currently occupying the room after hours, he would surely be kicked out of the dorms. She smiled innocently at him as she leaned back on his bunk, crossing her legs at the knee. "I thought I could just stop by and say hi." "Hi?" he asked, completely appalled by her lack of a real excuse. She nodded her head grinning before tilting her head to the side as she spoke what she thought, "That and I needed a cig, Ty was all out." Jeremy looked over to his nightstand, "Well they're right there, take what you need." He moved over to his dresser, looking over his shoulder at her where she had taken a cigarette out and placed it between her lips, "Can you lend me a light?" she asked. He knew she was acting weird but just put it off considering it was 4 in the morning. He grabbed the lighter that he knew she could have grabbed and lit the end for her. She inhaled before letting out a cloud of grey smoke, thinking it was the smarter thing to do he went to open the window but she stopped him as she said, "I like it all smoky, it sets such a sexy atmosphere don't you think?"

He sighed, "Look Vicky, I think you should probably go find Tyler." She cocked her head to the side, "Ty's asleep, don't worry." "I'm not worried; I just don't want you to get the wrong idea." Her lips curled up into a smile, a gesture he couldn't get enough of. "What idea do you think I have?" she asked as she took another drag of the fast burning cigarette. He stammered as he looked back to his drawer, beginning to pull clothes out, not even paying attention as he pulled out five shirts and no pants. She chuckled slightly as she stood, inching over to him. "Look Jer, you don't have to hide from me." He refused to look at her as she now stood next to him, "I'm not hiding." He mumbled as she tilted his chin towards her as their eyes met, "Yes you are, I see the way you look at me." Her eyes raked down his bare chest before shutting his drawer and pulling him in closer. Their lips mere inches apart, Jeremy's breath hitched as the girl of his high school dreams was moments away from kissing him. "What about Tyler?" he asked as her eyes flicked from his lips and back up to his eyes, "Don't worry, by the looks of how you're taking my closeness, I'm sure this won't take much time." She pressed her lips to his as she pulled his towel away, dropping it at their feet as she pushed him back onto the sheets.

Five minutes later Vicky rolled off of Jeremy, getting up and begun to move to the bathroom, "I'm going to go get a shower." She declared as she shut the door behind her. He sat up, pulling out a cigarette of his own, lighting it and pulling the well needed Nicotine into his lungs and out through his nostrils as he pulled on a pair of boxers and opened a window to try and clear the air of smoke and the scent of sex from the room. Just then there was a sound of a key going into a door knob as he acknowledged Tyler was home. He quickly grabbed her clothes, shoving them into his bottom drawer and flopping back onto his bed, praying Vicky wouldn't come back out anytime soon as Tyler opened the door and looked to him as he shut the door behind him.

"Hey, have you seen Vicky?" he asked as he looked about the room before tossing his bag up onto his bunk. "No man, haven't left the room yet." Tyler shrugged, then hearing the shower and grinned, "Oh I see, taking advantage of me not being here?" Jeremy gulped, "Yeah, hope that's not a problem." Tyler shook his head, "Nah, so hey who's the girl?" "Um, her name's Kayla." "Is she hot?" before Jeremy could respond Tyler corrected himself, "Who am I kidding, of course she's hot if you're risking getting caught for her. Here, I'll leave so she doesn't feel all awkward when she comes out, I got to go to the consignment store anyway, I'm out of bogies." Jeremy nodded, "Thanks man." "No problem, I'll catch you later." Then he was gone.

Jeremy sighed, flopping back onto the bed as he heard the door to the bathroom open, "You recover yet?" he heard her ask as she waltzed over to him, straddling his waist as she smirked, "This is so ballsy, the fact that we could get caught at any moment, it's so hot." The last words she said before he was dragged back under to feel such sweet bliss, all at the expense of his friendship.


End file.
